youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Hellbound: Hellraiser II
Hellbound: Hellraiser II is 1988 horror film directed by Tony Randel. Plot The movie opens up with Captain Elliott Spenser (Doug Bradley) playing with the box which it send him to Hell and transforms him " Pinhead". Flash forward to the present where Kirsty is placed inside the Channard Institute, a psychiatric hospital and was questioned by a Homicide Detective Bronson (Angus MacInness). After the police search the house, they stumble upon the bloody mattress from the original film and bag it as evidence. Kirsty meets Dr. Phillip Channard (Kenneth Cranham) and his assistant Kyle MacRae (William Hope) and tells her story. Before leaving, Kirsty begs Bronson to burn the mattress as it's the only means of bringing Julia back from Hell. Channard goes and talks to Ronson. During her first night, she has trouble falling asleep when she comes across a young girl who has a knack for solving puzzles and has been institutionalized for six months. Kirsty has trouble falling asleep as she begins to hear voices and receives a bloody message from her father: "I AM IN HELL. HELP ME." Kirsty explains the entire story to Channard after she expresses to Kyle that her father may still be alive. The film cuts to Channard at his home to reveal that he has stolen the mattress and Kyle sneaks to his house to find that Channard was obsessed with the Lament Configuration box and the portal to Hell. Kyle watches as Channard brings back a patient named Mr. Browning (Oliver Smith) from the ward as a sacrifice for Julia's resurrection. Channard brings Skinless Julia (Deborah Joel) back more corpses for her to feed on: she now has her skin back. He goes back and informs Kirsty about what he saw and that he now believes her. They go to the house together as Kirsty finds a picture of Spenser before becoming Pinhead. Kyle runs into Julia (now played by Clare Higgins): at first he has no idea who she is before realizing too late. Julia and Kirsty finally meet again and Julia smacks Kirsty as Channard brings another victim: Tiffany. The next scene shows Tiffany is not another victim, but merely to open the puzzle box so Channard can experience Hell. The Cenobites are released, but Pinhead (Doug Bradley) stops the others from killing Tiffany for he notes that it's not her desire that made her open the box but Channard's. Kirsty wakes up and after seeing what has happened, heads for Hell with the box. Channard betrayed by Julia and turned into a Cenobite. Kirsty eventually finds Tiffany and they both try to find an exit. Kirsty see her father's house and runs in thinking that her father might be inside, but it turns out to be Uncle Frank (Sean Chapman). He was the one who sent Kirsty the message, wanting Kirsty to join him. She responds by burning down the house as well as Frank's flesh. Julia enters with Tiffany and Skinless Frank (Oliver Smith) motions her to kiss him. Julia betrays him, ripping his heart out as the girls make their escape. The girls try and get sucked through, but Julia catches them and grabs onto Tiffany before she was pulled out of her skin. Kirsty and Tiffany make their escape back to the hospital, but the Channard Cenobite (Kenneth Cranham) finds them and gives chase again. Kirsty encounters Pinhead, Butterball (Simon Bamford), Chatterer II (Nicholas Vince) and the Female Cenobite (Barby Wilde). Kirsty gives Pinhead the picture of Elliott Spenser and reminds them that they were all human at one time until pain got the better of them. The Channard Cenobite arrives to capture Tiffany while the remaining Cenobites all choose to protect Kirsty. Channard Cenobite kills all the Cenobites (reverting them back to human form) and turns Pinhead's face into Elliott. Elliott smiles at Kirsty and allows her to escape before succumbing to his death. Tiffany decides to go back into Hell and finish what was started. Kirsty follows as well, but understands that it's all a puzzle. Tiffany attempts to solve the puzzle, but Channard Cenobite interferes and attacks both girls. Kirsty retreats. As Channard Cenobite proceeds to stalk Tiffany, Julia reappears and distracts him long enough for Tiffany to solve the puzzle. As the Channard Cenobite (now played by Bronco McLaughlin) tries to kill Tiffany, he ends up decapitated. Tiffany goes over the edge, but Julia catches her and pulls her up, but not before it was revealed that Kirsty has disguised herself in Julia's skin. Both of them escape back to the hospital as the portal closes and they both leave the hospital. Some time later, two movers attempt to pack up all of Channard's belongings before one notices the bloodied mattress. It kills the first mover (Oliver Parker) as the second mover enters the room. A pillar rises up and spins around, showing the near-dead Cenobite Pinhead screaming (Geoffrey Portass) as well as Julia, before stopping. The last head (Little John) is revealed to be the same man from the first film, who ends the movie by asking: "What is your pleasure, sir?" (the similar line the first film ends with.) Category:Horror Movies Category:Pinhead Movies